Billy the Number Hunter
by Foton Soul
Summary: All Billy wants is his own Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, but a mishap with Grim's scythe changes everything.


**Photon Finex: How long has it been since I last updated? I feel kinda lazy, but I'm making it up with this Zexal crossover!**

**Astral: Crossover?**

**Photon Finex: You heard me! Let the story go on! :D**

* * *

**"Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Yuma's Aspiring Emperor Hope! Photon Stream of Destruction!"**

**"Not so fast, Kaito! I activate Hope's effect! Once per turn, I can discard one Overlay Unit and negate your monster's attack!"**

* * *

Billy sat in front of the TV in a very happy mood. He watched the action on the screen intensely like a child enthralled by any cartoon. Not only was his favorite TV show on, so was his number one monster.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! It's so cool! I want one of my own! Why can't I be in _Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal_?!" Billy squealed excitedly, stars formed in his eyes.

At that moment, Mandy and Grim entered the living room, only to find their simple-minded friend sitting very close to the TV. There were times when Billy was really just a complete idiot. Of course, he was one all the time.

Mandy darted her head to the TV, then Billy. She sighed heavily, placing a hand to her head. "Grim, I'm gonna regret asking this, but is Billy watching Yu-Gi-Oh?"

A look of annoyance spread onto Grim's face. You could tell that Billy was REALLY irking him just by watching television. "Unfortunately, yes. The boy's been sittin' on yhe floor staring at the TV at only 11 AM every single day! Usually I try to watch Yu-Gi-Oh with him, but he sits so close to the TV, I can barely see how the card game works! In fact, Billy's been glued to the TV since…" rambled the reaper, "what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday, to be precise. How long has Billy been in front of the TV at 11? " inquired Mandy.

"Uh…. Since Saturday, I believe? That's when Billy hogs the TV while he watches his cartoons. I never get to watch any game shows since he's hogging the TV all the time."

While the two continued to bicker, an annoyed Billy turned around and pressed his fingers to his lips. "Mandy, Grim, can you be a little quiet? I'm trying to watch a duel here! You can watch your soap operas later!" he complained.

Mandy felt her anger boil at Billy, since he was being the typical dimwit he is. However, she took a deep breath, because last time she got extremely angry… It was not a pretty sight to see. Instead, she irritatedly turned away from Billy and looked at Grim. "Come on, Grim. We've got better things to do than watch Billy rot his brain with childish card games," she snarled.

The blonde grabbed Grim's hand tightly, and as she proceeded to the door, Grim took back his hand. A look of slight annoyance spread onto his face. "Hold on, Mandy! I have other things to do than be your pet! Why don't you go bug Irwin or something? I need to get some sun," Grim said firmly. He turned around and proceeded to the stairs.

At the front door, Mandy just scowled. "Fine, have it your way, Grim. But remember, I've got my eye on you." She did the classic "I'm watching you" look at the reaper, slightly intimidating him. "Later losers," she muttered, slamming the door.

After Mandy left, Grim sighed exasperatedly. "I thought Mandy would never leave! That girl scares me sometimes," he muttered before disappearing into his room upstairs.

* * *

Down in the living room, "Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal" had ended, so Billy quietly moped, since it was his favorite show. He sat on the couch and sighed deeply. "I wish Yu-Gi-Oh monsters laid eggs so I could have my own Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon. It could be my best friend forever! I can already think of all the fun we could have!" Billy drifted off into Dreamland. Thoughts of Galaxy Eyes being his pet flooded the boy's mind. "I could give Galaxy Eyes ice cream, play in the park, enter it in a dog show, and everyone will want a dragon!" he said while his mind continued to dream of having a Yu-Gi-Oh monster.

A cartoon lightbulb lit up above Billy's head since a sudden thought came to him just now. "I gots it! I'll just use Grim's scythe to get me my own Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Grim sunbathed on the roof of Billy's house, attempting to tan his bones. The sun felt good on his bony body, and he was going to take advantage of the weather. "Ah….. The best thing about bein' in the sun 'mon, is no kids!" the skeleton said happily.

* * *

Billy swung open the door to the basement. He flicked on a switch as he carefully descended down the wooden steps. The closer he went down, the more Grim's magic trunk came into view. The magic trunk itself had an ancient look to it, since it was somewhat rusted. Billy knew that Grim had dangerous things inside, but he never listened, much to Grim's annoyance. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, Billy quickly darted to Grim's trunk. He placed his hands on the top of the trunk and carefully opened it, since Grim could have possibly placed something deadly or dangerous inside. Luckily for Billy, all that was inside the trunk for now was a few trinkets and the prize he seeked: Grim's magical scythe. The blade itself shone like a newly waxed car.

"It's so beautiful," Billy admitted, mesmerized by the shininess of the blade. He rubbed his hands together in determination. "Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon, here I come! You'll be all mine!"

Billy quickly swiped the arsenal weapon and held it by the handle. Sure, he always took Grim's scythe, but he convinced himself he was "borrowing" the scythe. "Grim won't mind if I get my own monster. Besides, what could possibly go wrong? It's just one monster!" Billy reassured himself.

After leaving the basement, Billy excitedly ran to the living room, with the scythe still in his hand. ((A/N: PLEASE do not try this at home!)) He skidded to the rug and stepped in front of the TV. Kneeling down to the floor, he placed a hand on the VCR. "Good thing I always record Zexal!" he said, pressing the play button. The TV fuzzed for a second then came the duel between Yuma and Kaito.

"Yes! Time to get me my own Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! I can't wait to own one, and I'll name it Sparky! It'll be my best friend forever!" Billy squealed, flailing the scythe. He practically turned around and danced like a maniac. After he finished his victory dance, he readied the scythe. "Alrights! Time to get me a Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!" he said in determination.

While the scythe powered up, Billy's mind drifted off to thoughts of Galaxy Eyes as his own pet. In fact, he was so distracted, he did not realize the sycthe was not pointing at the dragon anymore, but at a human inside the TV. While Billy was still in Dreamland, the scythe finished powering up. It emitted a powerful beam from the tip of the blade and it bounced straight inside the TV. As a result, Billy's TV screen gave off a very bright light, Billy snapped out of his thoughts. He smiled as he jumped up and down on his feet at the thought of his dream coming true.

"This is the best day ever. I finally get my own Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon and it'll be my pet!" Billy squealed.

Finally, the light from the TV dimmed as a figure squeezed himself out of a wormhole from the TV. He didn't see where he was going, he fell onto the floor. "Ow!" he shouted, his entire body coming out as well. After the figure fell, the light vanished and the TV screen continued to play Zexal.

Billy slowly walked towards the figure near the TV, but he got the surprise of a lifetime: Instead of a dragon, all he saw was a boy much older than him. He was clad in black, along with strawberry-shaped blonde-blue hair. Piercing aqua blue eyes somewhat resembled a Dragon's eyes, and a look of surprise spread onto his face.

"Huh? What the?! Where am I?! I was busy dueling Yuma one second ago, and now I'm in the middle of…." the figure paused for a moment before he saw Billy on the carpet. "Hey you, where am I?"

Billy did not expect to find a human instead of a monster on front of him. He pointed a finger at the person. "Hey! You're not Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon! You're that guy with the eye tattoo! Are you a pirate?" he said.

"No, I'm NOT a pirate. Can you answer my freaking question: Where the heck am I?! This place looks a little… Gloomy," commented the taller figure.

"That's easy! You're in Endsville! Hold on, what was your name?"

The blonde replied, "All you need to know is that my name is Kaito. I need to ask you something kid.

"It's Billy-"

Kite interrupted, placing a hand in front of Billy's face. "Billy, tell me, have you seen any Numbers ((A/N: Kite is referring to Number monsters)) in Endsville? This could really be a big help for me."

Billy smiled, "Duh, there are lots and lots of numbers ((A/N: Billy thinks that Kite is talking about ordinary numbers, not monsters)) everywhere in Endsville! I'm sure you'll find all the numbers you need!"

Billy continued to babble on and on about ridiculous things, such as Sassy Cat. Kaito looked around the room and noticed the scythe in Billy's hand. A wave of magic still emitted from the blade's tip. Did that garden scythe bring me here? I don't know why, but I have a feeling that it is no ordinary scythe. I bet I could use that to find Numbers! All I gotta do is trick Billy, or whatever his name is, and 'borrow' it from him!

"Ahem, Billy, could I borrow your scythe? I promised a friend here I would cut his bushes," lied Kaito.

"I dunno… But if you need to help your neighbor, it's fine with me!" said Billy, handing the scythe to the boy.

Kaito smiled mischievously as he snatched the scythe. He ran out of the front door yelling back at Billy, "Thanks, loser!"

"You're welcome!" Billy replied from the doorway.

* * *

Once Billy was out of sight, Kaito stared at the scythe in his hands. His reflection shone off of the metal, and he smiled evilly. "I can't believe that the dimwit fell for it! This was so easy, it's like taking candy from a brat! It's time to go hunting for Numbers!"

* * *

**Bonus Scene #1: Kaito's Dissapearance**

**What happened in Yuma and Kaito's duel when Kaito left his world?**

Kaito sneered at his opponent. He was practically outnumbered, since there was only one Number monster on his side of the field. A wave of victory surrounded him confidently. "Face it, Yuma, you're no match for me! Be a good boy and sit still so I can finish you off!" he jeered.

He then faced Galaxy Eyes and commanded, "Galaxy Eyes, attack Aspiring Emperor Hope! PHOTON STREAM OF DESTRU-"

Out of nowhere, an intense white beam of light shot out of the sky. It was so intense, Yuma and Kaito covered their eyes.

"Astral, what's going on?!" cried Yuma.

"I don't know, Yuma! How could that light be moving so quick?" Astral replied in shock.

Instantly, the light aimed directly at Kaito. His entire body became shrouded in white before he started to pixelate. "W-what is this?! Why am I covered in-"

Kaito got cut off as he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"KAITO-SAMA!" cried Orbital 7, pounding his robotic limbs on the concrete.

A look of shock fell onto Yuma and Astral's faces. Never before had they seen anything like thus at all. No one ever disappear in the middle of a duel before. This was very new to them.

As a result, the AR to the duel disintegrated, and for some reason, time was not frozen at all the entire time Kaito was around this duel. In fact, even Kotori was watching the entire thing.

"Yuma, what just happened to Kaito?! He just dissapeard!" cried Kotori.

"I don't know, Kotori, but we have to find Kaito!" Yuma stared into the blue sky and he felt sadness. He gripped his Key tightly in determination. "Kaito…. I don't know what happened to you, but we'll find you!"

* * *

**Photon Finex: Thanks to Billy's stupidity, Kaito is now a busy bee! He even has Grim's scythe! That and his dueling skills combined together are not good for the citizens of Endsville.**

**Kaito: At least I can collect more Numbers easily! Let's see if Yuma can even stop me!**

**Photon Finex: If you liked this crossover so far, please leave a review! :D**


End file.
